Red
by vampire.lover458
Summary: One was a arrogant, hot-headed vampire, the other a fierce and protective werewolf. And they were both fighting for a taste of Ciara. How does a girl even choose between two hot men? With the help of a murderer, of course.
1. Chapter 1

"Make up yo mind, girl!" Cassie complained and flicked Ciarabella's nose before flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking off. Ciara shook her head and looked back into the mirror of the dressing table, drowning with piles of make up and hair supplys. Bright lights surrounded the mirror, like when in old movies were girls were dressing up.

Cassie Heckle's was her manger, she was a short woman with bazzling blonde hair, high cheek bones, light freckles sprinkiling across her nose. She very bossy and everything she did had to be orginized and put in order. She was actually pretty hot for a 39 year old, she looked about 20.

Ciara sighed and grabbed for her blusher lighty brushing it on her cheeks, just below the eye. Being a Model could be stressing and sometimes she just wanted to rip out her hair...Well actually no she loved her hair. Ciara was still wearing her blue poka dot dressing gown, not bothering to put on her outfit for the photo shoot.

Cassie was once again complaining at Ciara saying she needed to decied whether to do the shoot or not. To be honest Ciara only thought Cassie wanted the money from her, Cassie said if she said she'd be payed £11,000.

Of course Ciara wasn't to keen on this shoot. She had to strut around in underwear for this new underwear brand called Le Cœur Torsion, it was french for The Heart Twist...Or The Twisting Heart. At first she was cool with it but when she saw the outfits she was starting to have second thoughts. Also that she basically had to take very sexy pictures with two very sexy guys, she knew she'd feel uncomfortable...She'd feel like she was having sex infront of people, like taking photos for porn, for petes sake!

Ciara took in a big gulp of air and looked up into the mirror and glanced at herself. Her dark brown hair was straightened and put up in a ponytail draping down her back, her blue eyes looked bigger and brighter from the shadow like make up outlining them, her lips were thin and glazed over with a dab of pink gloss, her face complete belmish free. She was beautiful and she knew it.

"Ciarabella! Darling! Hurry yo ass up!" Cassie's strong voice shouted. Ciara rolled her eyes and went over to the rack of clothing...Or well under clothing. Ciara wasn't worried that people would call her fat, because she wasn't she had the perfect model figure and beautifully tanned skin. Ciara closed her eyes and grabbed a set before going to change.

Ciara made her way to the shoot again wearing her blue poka dot dressing gown, hiding what she was wearing underneath. Her black strapy heels clicking loudly.

"There you are!" Cassie called, "I thought you had ran off, now come on move yo ass." Cassie wrapped her freckled hand around Ciara's arm, pulling her onto the setted area.

It was set as a dark room, black and red seemed to be the running theme. Two chairs placed by the side, a silked cover bed and some stage lights. On the other side it was brighter but not to bright, it was jammed up with people and a few cameras here and there.

Ciara couldn't see the two men she was suppose to be modeling with, but she had heard they're names being called, she of course was told they're names. Chase Heran and Drew Alethin, two very famous models that surpirsingly she'd never seen before. She knew a bit off information about them, but only from her friends, who were also models. Her friend Saianna told Ciara that Drew was the typical manwhore and also agressive, which obviously attracted the females. Chase was the usaual sweet boy, but also a bit of a manwhore, Saianna had once worked with him and said he was a plesure to work with. Ciara wasn't sure if she meant that as in work or...

"DREW!" A big booming voice roared, it was male and slighty sounded gay?

"Im here! Chill out!" This time the voice was stronger, cold and sounded as if it belonged to a handsome man...And boy was Ciara right.

The man had black hair almost as black as the night, it was pushed to the side in a emo-ish look and his fringe fell into his eyes. His eyes were a jaw dropping green like emralds, thin pale lips and a perfect facial structure, to perfect to be real. He wasn't tanned he was white, an unhealthy white but it added to his look. He was just wearing a pair of faded jeans that where unzipped and you could see the white band of his boxers

"Get your arse on the set!" This time Ciara could see the man who was shouting. He was bald, skinny and yes Ciara was right, he was gay. "Move!"

The man, Drew, rolled his eyes and lazily walked over to the set and sat on the bed looking bored.

"Well were's the girl?" Drew snapped.

Oh well someones happy today, Ciara thought and looked up to Cassie. "I don't like him," whispered Ciara, Cassie didn't reply but just shook her head. Cassie pushed Ciara forward so she stumbled in her heels.

"Well?" Drew once again snapped.

"Here," Ciara stepped onto the set.

Drew instanly ran his eyes over her, Ciara was thankful she was still wearing her dressing gown to cover her body from his cold gaze. Drew's green eyes analized her face, every feature, it slightly scared her the way his eyes had a strange look to them. Ciara had also noticed that Drew had a eyebrow peirceing in his left eyebrow...Ciara couldn't help but think how hot that looked.

"Am I late?" Came a gently male's voice from behind her, which made her jump. Ciara tore her eyes away to see a guy, with brown shaggy hair and very tanned skin, his eyes were a shocking blue, but they had a warm feeling to them, a smile was spreading across his face as her looked at him. He winked at her and Ciara blushed looking down at the floor with a laugh. _Greaaat_, Ciara thought, _I'm blushing over a smile from a VERY handsome man..._

Ciara shook her head of her thoughts and looked up. This man was wearing the same thing as Drew..._WOW! Damnn he's got some muscle's, _Ciara couldn't help but blush at her thoughts.

"Let's start!" Ciara frowned, that man's voice was starting to iratate her.

With a sigh Ciara took off her dressing gown, I can do this she chanted, I can do this. Ciara was wearing a black lacy bra and pants with graters and a see through black skirt, _what was wrong with these people when they made the outfits? _Ciara glared down at her outfit.

"Ok let's start with Drew sitting on that chair with Ciara's legs hitched up, Chase I need you to wrap your hands around Ciara from behind. Ok?" All three of them nodded at the bald headed man.

Drew roughly took her leg in his hand, Ciara frowned at his harshness towards her leg. Chase, who she guessed was the brown coloued hair man, genlty wrapped his hands around her waist. "Don't worry I'll be gently, unlike Mr. Moody over there." Chase whispered into her ear with a smile and she giggled...GIGGLED! Ciara frowned at herself for giggling, giggling like a little school girl.

Ciara looked down at Drew and saw he was glaring...At her leg? He was one weird guy she thought.

"1...2...3." The flash of the camera went off, "Again," As the light flashed again, Ciara this time felt a wet feeling on her thigh...What the hell was that?

"Ohh I like that! I want you to do that again, Drew," The bald man cheered.

Ciara looked down at Drew, he had a smirk on his face. He- He licked her leg! She pulled away her leg in shock, that wasn't what the photographer said to do! No! Ciara shook her head.

"Don't do that!" She instructed. Drew put his hands up in a surrendering signal, the smirk still on his face.

"Let's try again." The bald man ordered and pulled his camera back up in it's orginal postion. Ciara went back to her postion as well but not before kicking Drew's leg, he did nothing but wink.

"1..2..3!" The camera clicked and once again Drew licked her leg, but she also felt a warm wetness on her neck.

"Stop that!" She cried out and pulled back from both of them, she wiped her neck with her left hand and with the other wiped her leg. Drew and Chase were both glaring at each other, for some odd reason...Stupid males! Ugh! Ciara slammed her foot down like a selfish child, couldn't they stick to one thing? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I like it, we should do more photo's like that one," The bald man informed feeling proud of his idea. Ciara glared at the man, who she still didn't know his name, you stupid man, Ciara scolded him in her thoughts.

"Mmm so. Do. I." Mr. Smirky (Drew) agreed. Ugh! Ciara wanted to bang her head against something, somthing hard.

"Ok, this time Ciara grab onto Chase and pull you leg up, Chase grab her thigh and the Drew stand behind her nuzzling her neck...Ok? Yes? Good."

Maybe she should've not come, fake being sick. Maybe she could run looked at the door but saw Cassie standing there her arms crossed and giving her a stren look. Ciara sighed and stomped her way onto the set where Mr. Smirky smirking (She decied that that was his new name) and Chase glaring at him.

"1..2..3!" Snap! the shutter of the camera went off and this time she didn't get licked, by either of them. Thank god!

"Ok, one more time," The balded man shouted. The camera flashed but in a rush of air Ciara was pulled to the left, arms wrapping tight around her waist.

"What the fuck!" She pulled away, ramming her elbow into the persons stomach. "What the fuck?" She reapted and dragged her self of the set to stand by Cassie, who was shaking her head at her. Ciara glared at Cassie, it wasn't her fault she was getting harrssed!

"What was that for?" Ciara looked up at the person who had grabbed her, Chase.

"Uh...I...Just making the shoot fun y'know," He smiled but then looked to his left at Drew who was staring daggers at him.

"Fun?" She stared at him in shock, fun? How was this fun? This was not fun, this a nightmare.

From Ciara's right Cassie sighed and leaned over to Ciara. "Do it, or I'll kill yo ass, now move," She hissed into her ear.

With an un-lady like sigh Ciara stropped herself over to the set once again, she wondered how many days will this shoot take? She remembered Cassie saying something about it being 2 days but, somewhere in her mind, she knew she had saw on a peice of paper, saying it was 2 weeks. Ciara groanded and sucked in a gulp of air._ What is wrong with you? What happened to the brave, confident, fun, sexy Ciara? Get your brain together girl, you know this would happen. _Ciara jumped onto the set, feeling she could get through this and soon it would be over.

"Ok, let's try again." The bald man stressed, clutching the camera to his chest. Ciara looked at the camera in desire, she had always wanted to become a photographer but the closest she could get to it was being a model, she longed to gaze her fingers across the lens, the snapping noise as the photo clicked, to be proud of a creation of colours she took.

Ciara shook her head and stood infront of Drew...Suddenly felt his breath brushing against her cheek.  
>"Don't you like being sexy?" He asked in a hushed voice, she could tell her would be smirking.<p>

"Oh I like being sexy," She replied to him.

"Mmm well it looks like ya not," Ciara couldn't help but shiver with goose bumps from his oh so sexy accent, it was like honey glazed over, smooth, strong, proud, sexy, fucka-Ciara shook her head, no don't think that she told herself.

"I don't like you licking me," She glared but she knew he wouldn't see it.

"Oh really? Well I guess you just can't handle it." She heard the hint of a challenge in his voice...Challenge, a word that Ciara loved, she loved doing challenges proving to that preson that she could do a challenge and wasn't afraid to back down. Ciara just gave Drew a shrug and smirked..She had an idea that would for sure leave Drew in shock.

The bald man cleared his throat, grabbing they're attentions. "Ok Ciara stay in front off Drew just lean your head back and close your eyes. Chase on your knees infront of her and Ciara run your hands through his hair." The got into the postition and Mr. Pushy (Ciara couldn't think of any better name for the bald man) nodded his head approving, he placed the camera in level of his eye. "1..2.." On two Ciara twisted around and hitched her leg up onto Drew's hip and licked a line over his collar bone. "..3.." The camera clicked.

Ciara bursted out into laughter at Drew's facial expression, shocked but pleased. Ciara couldn't help but feel proud of herself, he proberly thought she was a shy tiny mouse..But oh look the mouse just rawred.

"Ciara?" She knew that voice, she spun around and saw Ashton Fall. She ran and gave him a big hug and kissing him on the lips. Ashton Fall, the most perfect, loveable, caring boyfriend she ever had. Ashton was sweet and sexy at the same time, to be honest she didn't understand why he liked her, she had seen photo's of girls he had dated and...Whoa were they so much more beautiful than me.

Ashton had chocolate brown coloured hair, that made him look warm and friendly. He had broad shoulders and grey eyes that looked like enchanting storm clouds, twisting in dominance. Ashton was weaing his favaourite pair of black glasses, push up onto his head, his black leather jacket, tight black jeans and a white shirt that was unbuttoned at few at the top.

"Hey baby," He smiled. Ciara was grateful that Ashton understood her job and what was needed to be done. They had fought about her not doing this shoot because Mateus 'didn't like other people touching what was his'. Ashton lifted Ciara up and she placed her feet on his shoes so that she could be at the same height as him.

"Hey," She again gave him a kiss on his oh so smooth lips.

"You look very sexy." He winked and leaned down for a deeper kiss.

"Were working here," Came an annoyed voice. Ciara turned round to see Mr. Pushy scolding at them with his arms crossed.

"Yes we are, Ashton, now hurry up ya love feast." It was Chase who sneared at Ashton. He looked extremely sexy though, the way he was standing, Ciara couldn't help but think her hormones getting the best of her.

"My bad," Ashton shrugged his shoulders causally, smirking. "Dinner, later?" He looked down at Ciara this time and she nodded, once again Ashton dipped his head down in a passionate kiss, lifting her off her feet ad clutching onto her back with a bruising grip, Ashton bit on Ciara's lip as they're tounge's twisted.

"Did you not hear? Were working." Came a growl from behind them, Ciara let go of Ashton and shook her head.

"See you later." Ciara vowed and patted his shoulders before jogging back to the set, once she turned around she just saw him leave.

"Let's start again." Mr. Pushy ordered.

IMMMMM BBBBAAAACKKKK! YAYAYAYAYAYA, whos excited? :D Ok so if ya dont know who i am, i wrote Burning Pheonix if any of you read that but then i deleted because it needed a make over. I've missed being on here. I admit it i've been all the way over at FictionPress reading loads of romances :D I ran out of stuff to read on here, so i needed something new.

Who do you like in this chapter? What do you think of Ciara? Do you think Drew's a dick? Is Ashton a sweet-lovin boyfriend? How about Chase, it he sexy? ;) haha. I hope some people who read Burning Pheonix are reading this, because i love you guys!

I did post this on FictionPress but i had a pretty lame feedback :( but anywho IM BACK :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS, please tell what you think pleeeeeeease 3

- 458

.


	2. Chapter 2

*"How hot? Like extreme hot or EXTREMELY hot?" Ciara's mum demanded down the phone speaker. Ciara was balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear, she had a bowl full of egg and the other holding a cup of milk. Ciara was in the mood to cook and she had deiced to make some cupcakes like her Nan, who owned a cake shop in London. Ciara still remembered the smell of sugar and flour, mixing together like a graceful dance.

Ciara shook her head with a cheerful smile. "I guess."

"Ohhh!" Her mum squeled down the phone making Ciara cringe away. "I bet they'll be perfect for threesomes!" She could hear her mum tapping her finger's happially against a table.

"Mum, please! I have Ashton and even you said he was a gently man." Ciara informed.

"Yes, yes but you need some fun in your life." Her mum once again sheirked with joy.

Ciara groaned and placed down the blow of egg and grabbed a spoon out of the cupbored.

Ciara always hated her mum when she bragged about men and her not having more "fun" in her life, which she disagreed on. Ciara had told her time and time again that she did have fun, like going out clubbing, mountian climbing, jumping off cliffs and other stuff.

"I have fun in my life for your informa-Crap!" Ciara had dropped the mug onto the floor, shattering into tiny peices. "Mum I'll call you later, bye!"

Ciara hung up and scrambled to the floor, picking up the tiny peices. _Idiot_, Ciara told herself. She was always dropping things, Ashton had said she was so a walking mess. Speaking of which that was how they met when she had bumped into him while at work, spilling her tuna sandwich all over his white shirt.

"On your hands and knees? Now why is that?" Ashtons strong warm voice joked. From behind her she felt warm smooth hands brush her shoulders and lift her off the floor before slowly wrapping his hands around her body.

"Funny," Ciara said sarcastically and smiled a small smile.

"Mmm, so you still up for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, no sorry. I promised Saianna that we would go clubbing." Ciara said remembering that she had panned to meet Saianna at this club that she been wanting to go since it opened.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ashton pout, which was one f the things that attracted Ciara to him. She laughed and pushed away from him to finish picking up the shattered peice of the floor, she also only just realised that milk was spalshed on the cupboard door and the black tiled floor. Ciara groaned at the mess, _I won't be doing that again _she told herself.

"Ah, I get it you don't want to be with me." Ashton joked and kneeled down to help her pick up the peices.

"Of course I want to be with you, but I promised." Ciara stated.

She grabbed a peice of the shattered mug but didn't realise it was sharp at the edges when her palm sliced against the corner. "Shit," She mumbled, jumping up to grab the kitchen roll from the black counter top.

"Are you ok?" Ashton took her palm and inspected the cut.

"Im fine, its all good," Ciara assured, pulling away the tissue and turning on the tap.

"Hey!" Saianna called over the beating pulse of music. Saianna was wearing a a short white dress that was starpless and had a black belt around her waist. Saianna was a model as well and was beautiful, she had long black hair and was straight unlike Ciara's. She had dark brown eyes that looked black with make up, her skin was a warm brown but light and full lips that were painted bright red today. Saianna and Ciara had met when they were 15 and they were both doing the same photoshoot together.

"Hey!" Ciara replied back.

"How's work?...Two hot men eh?" Saianna gave her a mocking smile, she picked up the drink from the bar which she had got free from the bartender...Who would proberly become her new playtoy. Saianna winked at him and took a sip from her drink, Ciara rolled her eyes as she saw the bartender pass Saianna his number. Ciara was jealous of Saianna but then she would remember she had Ashton and she would feel better.

"It's ok, to be honest i'll be happy when its over," Ciara complained and placed the glass to her lips, slighly tipped, letting the beer tickle her bottom lip.

"Really? Girl, women would kill to have your place! Speaking of which im surprised you haven't got any death threats from they're," Saianna raised two fingers, signalling bunny ears, "Fans." She moved her fingers up and down as she said fans.

"Definally not." Ciara assured her.

Soon they had walked away from the bar after they had finshed they'e convosation about this "bitch" that Saianna was working with, she had said that she was a whining little whore that looked like she was on her period 24/7 and sounded like Mrs. Bail, Saianna's and Ciara's history teacher in collage, which had went round having sex with all the guys...And even Mr. Kyle, a 57 year old man...Yuck.

"Ooo, Ciara look who's here!" Saianna was pointing at a blue lighted table that was placed in the corner with cornered chairs, that fit snugly into the corner. Four people were seated at the table, their drinks placed on the table. There was three girls, all stunning with long legs and man would love, all blonde and fake tanned, almost orange. The fourth person was a man, his hair was gelled back like someone had run they're fingers through his hair. He was wearing tight black jeans, blue high tops, white shirt that was unbuttoned and was wearing glasses like the type you could get when watching a 3D movie at the cinema's.

Ciara knew that face...Mr. Smirky. The three women were all over him, like he was the last cup of water on earth. The one on his left side was rubbing her hand along his chest, where his shirt was unbuttoned. The one on his right was rubbing her body against him, like a cat. The third one, next to the left girl, was reaching over to rub his leg. They all laughed at some joke Drew had said and he smirked...Geez he proberly thought he was some god and women were his worshipers, Ciara would definally wouldn't worship him. She rather shove a gun down her throat then bow down to his feet and kiss his shoes.

"Doesn't he look sexy?" Saianna giggled and squeled with excitment, "Let's go say hi." She clapped her hands together and rushed over to him, leaving Ciara stranded on the dance floor. There was no way she would follow her and swoon like her friend did, he isn't even that hot...Maybe a little...Ok he was hot but Ciara didn't care she had Ashton.

"Left all alone are we?" The voice made her jump, she twirled round and groaned. It was Chase, she liked him but he was starting to annoy her.

"Yes but I don't mind." She informed and walked past him but he followed.

"Not going to join your friend?" He asked, dodging the crowd as he followed her.

"No because I refuse to become one of his little worshipers," Ciara snapped her fingers curling into fists. Why won't he stop following her? Stalker, she sneared to herself.

"No need to get snappy," He replied and put his hands up in a surendering sign.

"Well your annoying me, how can I help not being snappy?" She seethed through her teeth.

From behind her she heard him sigh and he came to a halt, as she looked back she could no longer see him. She gave a confused look at the spot he was obviously standing at. Where did he go? Ciara, inside, felt a pull to go look for him, to search, she shook her head. Why would she want to look for him? He was annoying her and he stopped following, shouldn't she feel relieved? Again she felt the earge to look for him, she looked over at the crowd to search for spiked hair but alot of men had spiked hair tonight and there was no chance of finding him.

With a sigh she turned back around and started to walk, soon after taking one step she bumped into something hard and solid, a wall? She lifted her eyes up from the ground and was meeted with peircing emerald eyes...Drew. He wasn't smiling niethe was he smirking, he was frowning at her.

"You've hurt yourself." He mentioned. Ciara looked down at her palm which was bandaged with a white medical cloth Ashton has wrapped around after cleaning out her cut from the broken shard. The bandage was soked through with blood, the wound must've re-opened when she had clentched her fists.

She looked back up at Drew, he was still frowning but this time he was looking down at her hand.

"I don't understand..." He trailed off before pushing through the crowd in a rush. Ciara started after him wondering what was that all about. She felt a shiver run down her spine from fear and chills, now wanting to go home she pulled out her phone and dialled Saianna's number. After a few calls and still Saianna didn't pick up she decied to leave, having enough of the night and losing intrest for partying she called a taxi and went home.

That morning after a breakfast made by Ashton before he had to go work, Ciara sat infront of the falt screen tv in her lounge. It wasn't much but she loved her cosy little lounge, the walls where brown with faded gold swirls, a creamed coloured carpet that had a small patch of blue paint from when Ashton and her had had a paint fight and it had missed the white covers that were placed on the floor. A small but cute window was on the side that led to a small balcony that you could look out and see the view off the city of London.

Ciara snuggled into her brown and poka dot blue sofa, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. She was watching the news waiting for her favourite show to come on next. At the moment they were disscusing about politics and that jazz, stuff that she really didn't care about.

"In other new's last night at a club called Stealing the Light, a young girl was murdered outside the club at 1:00am.."

Ciara froze, she was there last night.

"She was found by a young man with her wrist's and throat was cut open, her blood pooling around her..."

Ciara started to shake, what if it was Saianna, after last night she hadn't callled her all morning to inform if she was ok.

"The police have no idea who or what, had killed her there was no evidents left behind. Rosary Faye was only in her early 20's.."

The reporter carried on describing who the girl, which thank god wasn't Saianna, was and an image appeared on the screen. Ciara felt her blood run cold, it was one of the girls she had seen with Drew, the one who was on his left. In the image the girl, Rosary, was smiling and looked innocent. Ciara gulped...She remembered the way Drew had looked at her, like he wanted to eat her, like he was an animal...Could Drew had killed her but Drew didn't seem like the type of guy to go round killing innocent girls.

"All we can do is hope the killer is caught." The reporter finished her speach.

Ciara was pretty conviced that it was Drew but it didn't feel right, she felt like she was lying to herself and that she really knew the truth when in fact she really didn't. She gulped again, she had work tomorrow which would mean she would see Drew.

He could be a killer.

**Last night, 12am **

The girl screamed for help and the man wrapped his rough gloved hand around her wrist.

"Tell me! Tell me!" The man roared.

"I don't know, I swear," She chocked, tears streaming down her checks.

The man wrapped his other hand around her throat and hit her head against the wall.

"Tell me! I know you know!" The man roared again, happy that the music from inside the club hid his voice.

The girl chocked again and a new set of fresh tears run down her cheeks.

"He said he was confused! He said it wasn't right! He said he didn't want it!" She squeked, fear wrapping around her tounge.

The man nodded his head and took out the silver blade, it was covered in marks and jewls on the hem.

"That's all I needed," He slashed the knife across her neck and then both her wrist's before dropping her limp body to the ground, blood pouring out and surronded her head and body.

"That's all I needed.." He repeated before jumping up into the night.

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn, who is this killer? :O Oh the shock the horror!

What do you think of Drew, Ashton and Chase now? Do you like Saianna? Is this story boring?

TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWSSSSSSS

Ok next chapter is an important so read on my DUCKLINGS!

I have three chapters so im uploading them all today because i wanna see what you guys think about this :D

458


	3. Chapter 3

Ciara grabbed the coffee from the kitchen counter along with her car keys, the time was 8:01am, she had only just got up about an hour ago. Taking a big refreshing gulp of warm coffee from her white cup, she finisded it and slammed the cup back down on the counter top a bot to harshly. Today Ciara was on the edge, not getting any sleep did that to you, she had been thinking about what she saw on the news. It shouldn't be bothering that much but it was, every time she had closed her eyes a horrid image would run through her mind.

And Drew. Every time she thought of a body of the young girl that was killed she thought of Drew...Drew, Drew, Drew. It was like her mind was on repeat over and over and it was always his name and the young girl.

Shaking her head, she headed for the door and down to her small light blue beetle, she sighed as she turned on the ignition. She really didn't want to go to work and she knew her mind would be racing today, damn that stupid Drew. Even think of him made her close her eyes in horror. Don't think about Drew, think about Chase...Chase...No he was strange too. Ciara had finally reached the parking lot, she parked next to a white porshe carrera gt, the only reason Ciara could tell what type a car was was because of her brother, Seth, who was now in collage doing engineering.

The car door of the porshe opened and out stepped Chase, he obviously hadn't seen her yet because he was too busy texting on his phone. He'll end up walking into a wall if he doesn't look up and she wouldn't be warning him.

Ciara grabbed her bag from the back seat before rushin past Chase and into the building, Cassie was already waiting for her in the white dressing room. Her blonde hair was twisted into a high ponytail, pale white lipstick that stood out on her tanned skin, high red heels and her usual clothing a blouse and a pencil skirt.

"Mr. Johnothan wants to see us in his office," Ciara gave her a confused look. "The photographer." Oh Mr. Pushy, Ciara mused. She nodded her head and walked out of the dressing room and into the corridors, luckily for her she had been to this studio a few times so she knew where to go and not get lost.

His office door was blue and was dented with marks, the paint was peeling of in the corners. Geez talk about creepy? She didn't bother knocking on the door when she knew she was was there...And so was Chase? What? How..? He must've took a different way, she thought. A gingered haired girl was in there as well, she was small looking and cute, green eyes, ginger freckles splashed across her face, small nose and peachy coloured lips. She smiled and her left eyebrow raised in a friendly way, maybe she was Mr. pushys daughter or some other family member? She looked to small to be a model, her eyes tinkled in the light.

"Good morning." Mr. Pushy (She refusded to call him anything else) beamed showing his bright white teeth, it looked like he had stolen the brightness from a star, she had always wanted perfect teeth but then again not THAT bright.

"Ah this is Dakota, she's a new model that'll be working with us today," The ginger girl, Dakota, waved and smiled, The sunlight from the window bounced onto her hair making it look luminous. Sweet and innocent...Maybe a bit too sweet? Like sugar on a cake or sugar from a chocolate sundae.

"Dakota will be working with Drew, for the black and red outfits, the sexy stuff and Ciara can work with Chase for pink and whites, the sweet colours." Dakoto beamed a joyful smiled at them all and tugged on her bag strap, really? She looked like the type that didn't do sexy but then again she might just pull some tricks, she also looked a bit to new to be doing sexy. Ciara should be doing it..Geez she souded like a jealous girlfriend or something.

"Ok, lets get started. Oh because you only have me for the photographer today you'll have to each wait." Mr. Pushy pushed back on his chair and got up out the door, obvioulsy expecting them to follow.

Ciara looked over at Chase and he smiled at her. "How are you today?" He asked and stepped at little closer.

"Fine thanks," She replied hoping it would kill the convosation.

Drew and Dakoto were ahead of them, Dakoto was giggling at a joke Drew must have said. Ugh girly girly pretty litlle girly girl, ha she doesn't even have boobs, they're as flat as a freaking pancake. Ciara shook her head thinking it would shake her thoughts out off her mind, why was she even bothered that Dakota was modeling with Drew she should be thrilled. They were led into a setted room, one side white and the other black and red to match the outfits.

"Miss. Dakota may get changed in that dressing room, Drew in the other and Chase and Ciara may sit over there," Mr. Pushy pointed at two seats that were at the back next to a snack machiene. She nodded her head and walked the way over to it, the chairs were plain white but soft looking.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" Chase asked from his chair.

"Yes, I will." Ciara decied crossing her arms. Chase sighed and leant back into his chair.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because your were annoying me," She claimed, she did admit she was being slighty childish.

"Well, Im sorry for whatever I did." Chase stuck out his hand and waited for her to shake it. Ciara laughed before shaking his hand.

"What's funny?" He asked with a confused look across his face.

"The whole hand shake thing, really? It's a bit formal don't you think?" She laughed again.

"I was only trying to be a gentleman," He stuck his tounge out playfully and so did she.

Ciara looked up to see that Drew and Dakota were on set and dressed, ok maybe Ciara got it wrong...The girl could look really sexy in underwear...Not that she found her attractive...She wasn't a lesbian.

"Let's get started!" clapped his hands.

Dakoto smirked at Drew and he smirked back, he grabbed her thigh lifting it onto his waist. She wrapped one arm around his neck and leaned back, the camera flashed and they changed into another pose. It went like that for another hour, sexy pose, camera flash, laughing, by the end of it Ciara wanted to punch Dakota, not because she was jealous but because Dakota could get Drew to laugh and not be all touchy. Ciara clenched her fists and unclentched them, something else was burning inside her and she didn't know what she refused to be jealous because she had only just met Drew but the feeling inside really did feel like jealousy. Drew's eyes wondered over to Ciara during another shot but as the camera flashed his eyes were looking at Dakota.

"This. Is. Boring." Chase grunted, leaning his head back. "Ugh It's boring watching to people dry fucking humping each other." He whined, Ciara smiled at his words.

"I think they're done in a minute." Ciara assured him.

Chase pushed himself up off the chair and grabbed a coffee from the table infront of them they had been giving coffee ages ago, Ciara had drank it in four gulps while Chase left it untouched until now. He titled his head back and took huge gulps some of the coffee dribbled down his chin. Damn that was hot, Ciara should really stop acting like a teenager with raging hormones. She remembered that she had dinner with Ashton tomorrow, she didn't really get the point of his especially when they lived together and had dinner every night together but then again they were going to a special resturant.

"That'll do." Mr. Pushy said and Dakota and Drew jumped from the set. Finally!

Drew and Dakota walked over to them, laughing and gently pushing each other.

"...And he said 'I don't do snails'" Dakota said in a manly voice making Drew burst out laughing.

"Hey man," Chase greeted Drew and they nodded their heads.

"Hey, you must be Ciara." Dakota beamed with a bright smile she gave her a small hug.

"Yeah, hi." Ciara smiled at her.

"Oh yes, Im having this Halloween party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Dakota asked, twidling her thumbs together. Ciara didn't know this girl much be she seemed nice so she nodded.

"Great! Chase your invited too, same as Drew." She informed before darting to the dressing rooms.

"Chase, Ciara! Go get ready!" Mr. Pushy shouted making Ciara jump slighty.

"I'll see you in a minute then." Chase said before going into his dressing room.

Ciara knew she her outfit won't be all lacy like Dakota's and doing the shoot with Chase made her fell comfortable. She had read about the shoot while Dakota and Chase were doing theirs, it was fun and fluffy, pillow fight lovey dobey type of shoot.

"You do know this party is dress up?" Drew said inturping her thoughts. "Hmm you could go in some sexy underwear." Drew winked. Ugh he was such a pig, Ciara ignored him and rushed to her dressing room.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Ashton asked as she slammed the door and threw her keys on the desk next to the sofa.

"It was fine, thank you." She walked into the kitchen where he was making a burger in the microwave. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his back. She was tired as hell and just wanted to lay in bed with him like they always did when either one of them was tired.

Ashton spun around and wrapped his arms around her small frame, he kissed the side of her temple. "Tired?" He asked, she nodded her head on his shoulder.

"I have a party tonight with someone from work. So im going to get some sleep before I go out." She said un-wrapping her arms from him, sighing.

"Ok baby, once I've eaten this I'll come lay with you, kay?" He gave her a warm smile and nodded her head. Before she could get out the door Ashton grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a warm kiss. He lightly bite her bottom lip asking for entrence, she slowly opened her mouth and his tounge touch the tip of hers. "Happy Halloween." He said pulling away and placing a kiss on her nose. She laughed shook her head and left to their bedroom.

Standing infront of the mirror Ciara twirled around examing her outfit, she was wearing a black dress that had a zip criss-crossed across the front, it was strapless, on her feet she had black high heels. To make her outfit more halloween-y she added cat ears and drawn on whiskers with eyeliner.

"Meow," She turned around to see Ashton standing in the entrence of the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shouldn't you be going?" She mentioned with a smile across her painted red lips. He would go to the party with her but he was taking his little cousins trick or treating. He was so adorable when it came to kids, another thing why she loved him dearly.

"Yes, but not before I see my extremely beautiful girlfriend." He explained.

She laughed before grabbing her small black shoulder bag.

"Well Im leaving now," She brushed past him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Oh no you don't." Before Ciara could reply Ashton grabbed her by the waist and placed a lustful, foreceful kiss on her lips, their tounges dancing together. He bite her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Now you can go,"

The music was beating hard, rocking the whole house. Dakota had given her an address, it was even easier to find than she thought with all the lights flasing from inside it was like a beaming light.

Everyone was dressed in some very 'creative' outfits while others where simple. At one point some girl rushed past her wearing a lacy black bra with matching pants and a red vampire cape, Ciara had to jump out of the way before she was knocked over.

"Ciara! Over here!" She saw Dakota jumping up and down waving her hands in the air waiting for her to spot her. As Ciara got closer she could see what Dakota was dressed in. She was wearing a ripped white shirt with scruffy hair, the shirt was covered in fake blood, she was wearing a small skirt that looked like freaking cello tape!

"Ooo, don't you look sexy!" She shouted over the music. Ciara had got to know Dakota a bit better while she was doing her shoot with Chase, she had found out that the girl was 22, loud, extremely jumpy and giggly but overall she was a buabble of fun.

"Drinks are over there, once you get one.." She hiccuped, obviously from the amount of alcohol, "go mingle!" She squelled, someone tapped on her shoulder and she flung into their arms. Ciara smiled and shook her head before walking over to the table of alcohol, she grabbed herself a glass of red wine. Titling her head back slighty she tipped the drink-

"Whoa! You don't want to be drinking that," The glass was torn out of her hands. She looked up, it was Drew who had snactched the drink out of her hand and was now drinking it...Drinking her drink! That swinful pig! Ciara glared at him and grabbed a glass of white wine from the looks of it.

Drew was wearing a button up shirt that was unbottoned at the top, with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans that hugged to his legs pretty well.

"And what are you suppose to be?" She asked looking at him up and down.

"Myself." He said smugly, grabbing another drink of red wine..Ciara looked at the drink again and noticed it looked alot thicker than red wine and darker..Maybe Dakota added something else into it?

"You stole my drink." Ciara pointed out and once again glared at him.

"Well Im pretty sure you won't like it when you taste it," He shrugged, placing the empty glass on the table before leaving.

"I need something stronger and fresher." He mummbled to himself obvioulsy not expecting Ciara to hear. Ugh alcoholic.

Ciara decied she would go and dance for a bit. She placed her bag inside a closet room when she first came in so she didn't have to worry about dragging it all over the place.

4:34am. Ciara wobbled her way to the closet room to grab her bag, she had had enough for tonight. About 12:19am she saw Chase and they stayed together all night, at one point they had gone into the kitchen and saw two cans of whip cream so they decied they'd have a little fight with them running around the whole house, giggling like a little girl.

As Ciara was about to open the closet room door she heard a slight bang...Must be something that fell down, she guessed.

Slowly opening the door she was shocked to see a body, Dakota, slumped in a sitting postion on the wall. Ciara gasped when she saw two whole on her neck dripping with blood...Was that apart of the costume? She panicked not knowing what to do she bended down and placed two fingers on Dakota neck. No pulse.

"Ciara..?" She looked up from the body to see Drew with fangs...Wait what? Fangs? Blood was dripping down his chin. What? Ciara's eyes bludged out of her head.

"I can explain! I swear." Drew grabbed Ciara's wrist before she could get out the door.

"You...Killed...H-her?" She Sputtered, freaking out. She looked up at Drew to see the fangs grow smaller.

Fangs, blood, dead body.

Drew's a vampire?

Ooooo Drews a vampire? What are you thoughts? What do you think of him now? Do you like Dakota? How about Ashton? Was this chapter too rushed? Tell me in your reviews!

blah i thought this was rushed tbh but whatever

458


	4. Chapter 4

This must be a Joke? Ciara thinks in panic, yeah all a joke. Maybe she had had to many drinks tonoight, could be possible. And maybe those fangs aren't real and they're fake. Then how do you explain why Dokota doesn't have a pulse? Maybe she wasn't pressing in the right stop. Ciara looks up at Drew with a scared but confused facial expression...A wide smile bursts across her expression and a bubbling laugh explodes from her lips.

There is no way this is real, Vampires only lived in pages of books or in nightmares (Well maybe not nightmares, considering Twilight had screwed up their scary reptation) or..or..or. Hell Ciara couldn't think of any other places Vampires could be other than books, she was never one to believe all that supernatural crap. It's halloween for christ sakes! And the Ciara bursts out laughing even more. Halloween. Well duh! Maybe she just didn't see those fake fangs or those marks on Dokota's neck.

Drew steps away from Ciara, a litte worried for her random out burst of laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Drew asks only to get more laughter for an answer.

"You had me fooled!" Ciara chokes through her laughter but only stops when Drew doesn't laugh.

Was she going crazy? Because there was no way in hell that Dokota was dead, probably knocked out from drinking. Then why is she in a closet with Drew? There were so many questions running through Ciara's mind, there was no way she was believing any of this. She was smart enough to firgure it out.

"This isn't a joke Ciara." Drew looks down at his hands and then back up at Ciara. His voice told her he wasn't joking, but vampires don't exsist godamnit!

"I'm not buying it, any minute now Dokota is going to wake up." But Ciara already knew that wasn't going to happen.

Maybe Ciara was to smart to realise the truth. She crouched down and again recahed for Dokota's pulse, finding nothing she moves onto her wrist and the Dokota's heart. Nothing, no steady beating of her heart, not even a sound, her skin was cold and slowly turning blue. Panic filled Ciara's body maybe she was dead, oh god. Bile slowly crept up her throat threating to spill out her mouth and all over the floor.

"You sick bastard!" She screams and lunges for Drew, he was a murderer. She didn't care how he killed Dokota, all she knew was that he killed her.

Her fists clenched and took a swing at Drew's face, landing it staright below his eye. Instead of pain inflitcing on him, it was like the punch rebounded and now her hand was throbbing. He didn't even flinch, he just stood there like a heavy rock, he only thing different between a rock and him was that his eyes were flaring with anger. Ciara took a step back, nursing her hand to her chest, and gulped.

"Why won't you just listen?" He snarled in a whisper, making his words seem sinister. He took step towards Ciara and grabbed her chin, lifting her head up, with a hard grip making pain shoot through her jaw. He leaned forward, Ciara's nose touching his and his foreheard touching hers, looking directly into her eyes.

_It's like he's never heard of personal space, _Ciara thinks. Her non injured hand grabs hold of Drew's wrist, digging her long nails into his skin and peircing it so blood pooled out of the cuts. She was deteminded to show him she wasn't scared of him one tiny bit, even though he was bigger then her in height and size.

"Well sorry but I don't usaully want to listen to murderers and the lies that spill out of their vile mouths." She spits back at him with confidence. Ciara had never met a murderer but she'd watched enough crime drama's to know they tell lies just to get their own way.

"Murderer? I'll show you murderer if you don't shut that little mouth of yours." His lips slightly brush hers making her grimance. His breath spells of blood and fresh mints, blood? The bile creeps back up her throat again, but she is denterminded to keep it in her stomach.

"Now will you let me explain?" He asks, anger is still filling his eyes but it is slowly slipping away. Its as if he can't stay angry at her, or maybe he's just a pretty calm person?

Ciara refused to listen, so with her injured hand, the pain was slowly disapearing (either way this dude had a pretty damn hard face), she lifted up behind his head, he didn't seem to notice at the moment. 1...2...3, she grabbed a load of his, soft, glossy hair and tugged really hard giving her enough time to escape from his grip and slip away towards the door. _One, holy hell this cloakroom is pretty big and two, I was expecting him to squel like a girl when I pulled his hair. He seems like the type that worships it. _Ciara jumps for the handle only to be lifted in the air by the waist by strong, warm hands.

"Get of off me!" Her legs kicking and arms flapping like a fish, Ciara let a scream jump out of her mouth. There must be someone to here her and save her, hell if not then they're all drunk bastard that she was going to haunt as a ghost.

Surprisingly the door rattles before being shoved open by a muscluar body. "Ciara?" It's Chase's voice. _My knight in shinning amour, thank the lord surely his muscly body could knock out Drew. _"Drew? What the fuck are you doing?" Chace lurches forward and pulls Ciara from Drew who is about ready to punch someone.

"Ciara over here thinks I'm a murderer and I've killed Dokota." Drew points at Dokota lazily like it doesn't even matter that she's dead.

"You did kill her!" She screeches and tryed to land another punch on Drew's face but only to be stopped by Chases arms wrapped around her waist.

"She's perfectly fine!" He shouts back.

"How can she be perfectly fine when she's dea-" Chase wraps a hand over her mouth before she can even finish her sentence.

"Shut up! Both of you, someone will end up coming in." Chase whispers when there is no reason to because people outside the closet wouldn't be able to here their voices over the music.

_Who the hell's side is he on? _Ciara glares at Chase even though he can't see her.

"Any one going to help me up?" A delicate voices fills the room, funny Ciara didn't remember there being another woman in here. Ciara actually regonised that voice it sounded like...

"Sorry Dokota." Holy shit. Holy fuck. Holy fucking shit.

Drew pulled Dokota up of the floor, her skin was no longer white or blue but a healthy natural glow, her cheeks red from blood. But how? She was dead Ciara had seen it with her own eyes, she felt it with her own hands. Its the drinking, Ciara reasure's herself but she knew it wasn't the drinking. Ciara was breathing heavily through her nose, her eyes wide with utter shock.

"See, what did I say?" Drew says in a voice that basically says 'you're such an idiot.' "Anyways where was I? Ah yes, I'm a vampire, I didn't kill Dokota, she's half dead which means her blood and can reproduce quickly, I was thirsty, I drunk all her blood, and then her blood reproduced, therefore Dokota is. Not. Dead." Drew says in a rush.

"And now he's about to earse your memory." Chase adds in. Ciara started to hyperventalate, she couldn't get enough oxygen into and Chases covering her mouth was not helping. Drew took hold of her head, his hands gently touch her temples and a white light flashes throughout Ciara's mind. What was he doing? She started to shake her head to get rid of Drew's gently touch but that didn't work. What did he mean Dokota was half dead? A vampire? No he wasn't he was just a physco that needed help and when she got out of here she was going to call the police and-

*Chases pov*

Ciara goes limp in my arms, her head falling into my chest and her eyes closing shut. She looks like she's sleeping but I know she's not, she has been knocked out by Drew's compulsion spell. I take my hand away from her soft lips and pick her up in a bridal style way. Her body feels so small against my chest but I can't help but think how perfect she feels to be in my arms.

How would she react if she knew what I was? Probably the same way she did with Drew, freak out. I don't blame her If it was me walking into with a dead girl and a man claiming he's a vampire, I'd be confused as hell.

I look back down at Ciara's face and see a red mark on her right jaw, its like it is a christmas light beaming at me, screaming for my attention. The mark looks like a hand and it disapears underneath her chin, instantly I know this has something to do with Drew. Anger runs through my bones, how dare he lay a finger on her, delicate sweet Ciarabella.

I pass Ciara to Dokota who at first struggles to hold Ciara up but she evetually does. "What did you do to her jaw?" I snarl, my hands clenching into tight fists. I don't understand why I am feeling so protective over Ciara but it feels right.

Drew looks at Ciara and examines the mark across her jaw. "Opps?" He just shrugs his shoulders. He is about to say something else but I don't let him have the chance I lunge at him and pin him to the wall, my hands clench around his pale neck chocking the air out of his mouth.

"Someone's a little moody." He snarls back. I didn't notice that his hand had wrapped around my throat like I to him. Except his grip feels tighter then mine.

"No, I just care." I spit at him emathising on the word care, Drew looks at me as if I have just told a lie.

"Stop it both of you, Ciara is getting cold and needs to be back in her bed." Dokota informs us as she holds tightly to Ciara trying to pevent her from slipping to the floor. I let go of Drew's throat and decide to pay attention to Ciara and not him. Taking her from Dokota's arms, I take her back to my car and drive to her home.

*Ciara's pov*

"Wake up sleepy head." A voice whispered into Ciara's ear, the person's breathe tickling her ear. Ciara moaned before rolling over in her bed and switching sides. She didn't want to get up yet, today was her of day from work and she was thankful for that. If she spent another minute with Drew and Chase she going to punch one of them.

"Baby, come on get up," Ashton's voice was still next to her ear and he was leaning over her body to get to it, the bed sinking from his weight. "Okay then." Ciara hears him sigh before he gets up and disappears somewhere. Where's is he going? Ciara thinks but then shrugs and go back to her lovely peaceful sleep.

All of a sudden Ciara was being lifted up of the bed and slung over a shoulder, most likely Ashton's, who else would be dragging her to the bathroom? Wait, what? The bathroom?

Ciara starts to fling her arms and legs everywhere, instantly knowing what Ashton was going to do.

(A/N: Changing the way im writing)

"Don't you dare!" I screech, my fists slamming into his back. "I mean it!" But its to late I'm already being thrown into the shower and icy cold water hammers down on my body.

A screech of shock erupts from my mouth. Godamnit just a t-shirt and underwear is not a good combination with icy cold water. Ashton is laughing as I slip and slide in the water like a fish out of water. Damn him! Evil man!

"Would the lady like some help?" Ashton gives me his hand, he is still laughing.

I grab hold of his hand but instead of getting up I pull him into the cold water, I have taken by surprise. He falls to be side, clutching my shoulder and pulling me on top of him, using me as a shield from the Antarctica waterfall. I can't control my laugh and we laugh together, hugging each other.

"I guess I deserve that, don't I?" He asks innocently

"Damn straight you do." I flick his nose and climb out of the bath.

- 3am, Halloween,after Chase has left with Ciara -

He watched from the side of the house, as Chase took her to his car. Dammit the man growled, does Chase know? Maybe he doesn't, Chase wasn't that smart. Either way he had to keep Ciara away from Drew and Chase.

The man took out a sharp blade from his black belt, along with another one and scarped both against the cement wall causing Chase to turn around. He had already placed Ciara in the car, away from the danger that was about to come.

The man once again scraped the blades along the wall before climbing out of the shadows and in plain view of Chase.

"Hello pretty boy." The man growled and threw the blade straight at Chase, embedding it deep into his stomach. Chase then leaned over in pain, a loud groan coming from his mouth.

The man took his other blade and walked up to Chase and stabbed it right into his back. He bent over and whispered into his ear.

"Stay away from Ciarabella." The man pushes him over and leave Chase groaning in pain on the floor.

"Ciara!" A shout. The man looks to the left to see Drew running out the door towards Chase's care.

Pathetic, and they don't even realise what she is. The man thinks before throwing a throwing star straight at Drew.

Taking one last look at the scene that lay before him and then fleeing into the night.

Hope you guys liked it, all your reviews made me smile like crazy and thats why I decided to write this for you guys. I hope you like it :3

What do you think of Drew now? Chase? Ashton? This mysterious killer? (DUN DUN DUNNN) I really don't understand why you guys don't like Ashton, I'm trying everything. I think he's likeable. So tell me why you don't like him and I'll see if I can change that.

REVIEW REPLY TIMMMME :3

alistarsmusic: Thank you :3 I hope you like this chapter.

Wow (If your saying that for my story then thank you :3) - Maybe I'll do one soon, you never know. I guess you'll just have to keep reading ;) Thank you

Bellemort2432 - LOOK! a new chapter! :D Don't have to be sad anymore. I agree Drew is sexy ;) Different? How? Whats wrong with Ashton? :( he needs some love to. Glad you like it, and I hope you read this :3

magicangel33 - thanks :3

IvoryPhoenix19 - First of I'd like to say that your reviews made me smile the most :3 So basically I wrote this chapter for you because you loved it so much. I guess you have been a good girl because here's another chapter. I love that you love the suspence, I was hoping for it to kill me (Not literally!) I was aiming for the excitement. Please don't tell you've gone completely grey? :s Im sorry! Shoot me for taking so long. (But you wont get anymore chapters ;)) I cant believe you've read it twice, I feel bad for not updating. You're the second person to say that maybe I should make Chase jealous of them but hey, im the writter (Don't worry I'll include it somewhere) I make the story. Why don't you like Ashton? :( He feels lonely, no one likes him he hasn't done anything bad. Thank you! Im so glad you love it, really I do it makes me so happy! Your reviews were the best. I hope to see you reviewing for the other chapters.

Vampire-Girl458 - Blah I'll just tell you what I think Of your reviews at school i cba to reply now and my fingers hurt.

purple halo - Holy Cheese? Hahaha never heard of that before. At least it won't be awkward now...? ;P I hope this is good enough chapter.

I'll be slow at updating this story guys, im sorry but I promise I'll get it done but atm im focusing on Burning Phoenix (which you should go read) once I've finished I'll finish this.

Ok thats all guys REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! LOADS OF THEM.

458 xoxo

p.s sorry for the grammer or spelling mistakes :s


	5. Chapter 5: Rewrite

**REWRITE OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p>"See you later!" I called, as I grabbed the toast from Ashton's plate.<p>

"Don't forget dinner tonight!" Ashton shouted as I rushed out the door, and checked my watch. 8:20am. Not to late and not to early. After hanging out with Chase at the Halloween party, I couldn't wait to see him again. He was fun to hang out with, I knew today that I would be doing a photo shoot with him, and I was ok with that because I didn't have to do a photo shoot with Drew.

Once at work, I realised that they had changed the setting, instead of a bedroom there was a royal looking red loveseat in the middle, the walls painted black. It was empty if you asked me. I noticed at least 1 or 3 people adding in some small props in the background, such as a pillow or a painting.

"Ciara!" I looked to my left to see Cassie, skipping and dodging wires or random objects to get to me. Her red hair flying all over the place. Once she got over to me she started jabbering away. "Da hule pliins 'ave bin chiinged." She mumbled with the pen wedged between her lips.

I grabbed the pen out of her mouth, so I could understand her. "Say that again."

"The plans have been changed," She panted as she tried to sort the papers in her hands out. "For the photo shoot I mean. Chase can't come in for some reason and Dakota is busy, so you're going to have to do this photoshoot with Drew."

"What?" My jaw swung open, Drew? Damn. I was hoping to avoid him and his sick perverted ways. Bleh. That pig.

"You heard me the first time. Now. Go get dressed before I pull you by your hair to the dressing room." She said before running off, probably to get herself some coffee, she looked like she needed it.

I sighed and threw my head bag in annoyance. _Get over it Ciara, you're acting like a whiny baby. _I bit my lip and scrambled towards my dressing room. _It's just a photoshoot._ I placed my shoulder bag on to the dressing table (well more like threw it) and looked into the mirror.

This wasn't me, I always did photo shoots without complaining. Well...Those photoshoots didn't usually contain sexual touching but whatever.

Just get out there, and do it.

I walked out the dressing room, my arms wrapped around my dressing gown, my heels clicking against the floor. Gosh heels are so stupid. It's like whoever made them felt the need to make the presence of a woman known in them.

I spotted Drew, on the set, sorting out his white shirt. Hey! That's not fair! He's practically fully clothed and here I am, wearing practically nothing.

"5 minutes untill we start!" Some random person shouted through the crowd. I walked to the set, hoping I didn't trip over a wire. Damn someone should sort this out. Wires weren't very trustworthy, I remember when I had to do a shoot in heels when I first started modelling and I tripped over a wire landing flat on my face, thank god I didn't break my nose.

"Hey there," Drew smiled at me. Smiled? Wow, didn't think he even knew what one is. "Why do I always get the feeling like you're bitching about me in your head." He chuckled. _Oh damn._

"I'm not, don't worry." I lied.

He mumbled a 'mmmhmm' before sitting down on the chair, I noticed he looked a little tired, his head dipped between his legs, his hands rubbing his face.

"Didn't get much sleep?" I questioned.

"No, not really I was helping out with Ch- my mum" I raised my eyebrow. Che my mum? Okay then...

"Oh." I said lamely, not knowing what else to say. A woman with golden blonde hair, her hand stretched out. I looked at it as if it might suddenly turn into a man-eating snail. The woman sighed annoyed.

"The dressing gown." She grumbled. Well someone didn't get their morning coffee today. I took of my dressing gown and she snatched it out of my hands. Ooooooohhh, little miss moody. She rolled it into a ball, aggressively. Dressing gown abuse!

I turned back around to look at Drew who was looking at me. I was wearing a black lacy bra which had a red rose in the middle, with black underwear. I suddenly felt self-conscious, I rubbed my left forearm, as if it had gotten chilly in here.

"Why do you feel so self-conscious?" Drew asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I...I'm just used to doing clothed photo shoots. Also I feel like I'm cheating on Ashton wearing underwear in front of other men." I admitted and continued to rub my arm.

"I don't like him."

"Ashton? Why? He's perfect, he's sweet and the best anyone could have, we never fight." The words left my mouth before I could think. Was I really admitting to Drew about how I felt about Ashton?

"' Nobody's perfect." Before I could reply, a man with ruffled brown hair, holding a camera came into view, shouting it was time to for the shoot. Where was the other photographer? I shrugged my shoulders, maybe he was busy as well. Geez everyone seemed to be busy today.

"Ok guys! I want you-" He pointed at me. "-to be laying on the sofa, and I want him to be standing behind, kneeling and leaning over to reach for her. Lets go, chop, chop!" Gosh, what is it with bossy photographers?

We got into a position and the man snapped the photo's. It went like that for an hour before we could have a break. Drew jumped from the set and went to his dressing room. Drew was acting odd throughout the photoshoot, we'd be talking and then he'd pause being careful with his words. I frowned in confusion.

"Ciara, darling could you please give this to Drew for me." I turned around to see Cassie shoving papers into my face. I took them and looked at Cassie, her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. I rolled my eyes, she always over worked herself. I nodded, but she probably didn't see, and headed towards Drew's dressing room.

His dressing room didn't look any different from mine except that he didn't have the dressing table, instead he has rows of long mirrors along the wall. The walls where a light blue and there were racks of clothes, a soft blue navy sofa was wedged into the corner and a mini fridge placed on top of a long white table.

"Drew?" I called out, searching the room for him but he wasn't any where to be seen. I heard a noise from somewhere in the room, causing me to jump a mile and a half. _Holy mother of god!_

"Oh. It's you." I squealed and jumped back while spinning around to find Drew rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, me. Don't scare me like that again!" I hissed and shoved the papers in my hands at him. "Cassie wanted me to give you these's." He took them from my hands and frowned while reading through them.

I was about to leave but Drew stopped me. "Wait, I want to try something," He grabbed my shoulders and twirled me around so I was looking at him. He looked straight into my eyes and lowered down to my height. "Vampire." He whispered.

_Huh? Whats he goin-_ Suddenly my eyes clouded over my white light and my head started pounding, like someone was hammering against my skull. Flashes of images came to my mind.

Me opening a cloakroom. Finding Dakota dead on the floor. Drew a vampire. Chase coming into the cloakroom. It all came flooding back. I whimper of fear escaped my lips. No, no, no, no, no.

I looked up at Drew. "You really are her." He mumbled and suddenly covered my mouth, knowing I was going to scream. "Please just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, just please." He said in a rush.

I panted through my nose, trying to calm myself down. Drew was a vampire. Oh god, what if he wanted to suck my blood. Maybe I don't taste nice.

"Oh, you would taste nice." Drew mumbled into my ear. My eyes went wide and an unhuman sound was made in my throat. He-He can read minds?

He let go of my mouth and gulped for air. "A-what?-How?" I couldn't find my words. Surprisingly I wasn't freaking out like I was before.

"I made you forget."

"Why make me forget, if you're just going to make me unforget or whatever." I said frantically.

"Good point but I just wanted to see if it was true." He said, leaning back against the mirrors.

"What was true?" I asked, my eyes still wide, my breathing coming out in pants, standing in a stance as if waiting for his to attack me.

"Nothing." He mumbled and shook his head.

"If-If you're a vampire, then prove it." I said hoping I didn't sound scared, when in fact I was about ready to run out the door like an animated cartoon.

Drew opened his mouth and suddenly his two canines started elongating into sharp pointy fangs. I suddenly grew fascinated by it and stepped forward. My legs were obviously screaming the opposite from my brain, which was screaming 'get the fuck out of there'.

I reached my hand forward, I swear it was like someone else was controlling me. Drew's mouth was still open, looking at me with awe. I stepped closer and my hand reached to touch his fang, they were sharp, luckily the fang didn't pierce into my skin.

"Does it hurt?" I asked taking back my hand.

"When they grow? No, it doesn't. It feels natural." He mumbled between his fangs.

I stepped even closer, our faces almost touching. Drew's breathing suddenly hitched and his eyes went wide. Again I reached for his fang, they were so strange, but they looked right on Drew, like they were apart of him.

And the Drew's lips attached to mine. It was only quick and rushed, I jumped back with shock.

"What are you doing?" I yelled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hands.

"What?" It was like Drew suddenly came out of a trance he had been trapped in. "Did I just kiss you? Oh my gosh. No!" He also wiped his lips with the back of his hands. "Why did I do that? Oh my god!" He went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "I'm infected with your bitchiness!"

"Don't ever do that again!" I shouted and left the room. As a left everything came crashing down on me. Drew's a vampire. I felt sick in the stomach. I rushed to my dressing room and got changed before rushing out of the studio. I was NOT going to be doing anymore work today.

I sat in my car and pulled out my phone. I needed someone to explain this to me, clear and simple. I knew just the right person.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to be greeted by an extremely sick looking Chase. His skin looked pale and sweaty, his eyes tired, his hair all over the place. He literally looked like he was about to drop dead and die. Chase had given me his number at the Halloween party, so I called him and asked if I could come see him.<p>

"Hey." He coughed, supporting himself on the door frame.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I hissed and gently grabbed his shoulder, I went inside his house, I located a sofa in the lounge after some struggles. "I shouldn't have come, I didn't realise you were this sick." I said and chewed on my lip while placing him down. I looked around the room, dark green colour was splashed across the walls, a TV sat in front of the sofa, with a soft brown table. Photo's lined the wall's. I couldn't see much from where I was sitting, but I could make out small and large figures in the photo's, all smiling.

"It's ok, I don't mind. Kind of sucks to be lonely in this house, having a pretty girl over is always a great way to cheer someone up." He joked and wrapped a blanket around himself. I noticed a white bandage across his chest, the bandage was slightly soaked through with blood.

"_Jesus_!" I reached forward and pushed the blanket out of the way so I could see the bandage "What happened?" I gasped, and looked up at Chase with concern.

"It's nothing." He mumbled and I glared at him. Nothing, my ass.

"I know Drew's a vampire, you might as well just tell me. Are you involved with some drug dealer? Or were you attacked by Drew?"

"No, don't worry," He chuckled. He winced as he was trying to lay down. "I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"At least let me, get you a new bandage?" I suggested.

"No, Ciara, just leave it." He growled, his eyebrows creasing together in a frown. I knew no matter how many times I asked he wouldn't say anything to me, because I had the feeling he was stubborn.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I didn't have time to wash of my make up, so I still had heavy dark make up on my face. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Will you um...Tell me what's going on?" I mumbled. On the table I spotted a damp cloth, Chase must have been using it, I reached for it and decided to dab the sweat of his forehead. He smiled at me.

"I might as well get straight to the point. Drew's a vampire and I'm a werewolf. Yes the supernatural are real and I must say you are taking this pretty calmly considering you practically had a heart attack last time." I blushed, well I guess the scene was a bit over dramatic."Dakota is like a zombie, she's half dead which means she can die but she just comes straight back. People like her are usually used by vampires for food. Yes I mean blood. Yes me and Drew are immortal. Anything else?"

I gulped, absorbing the information as much as I could. "A werewolf? Like full moon and stuff?"

"A werewolf, yes. Except we can turn into a werewolf when ever we want but on the full moon there is a special ceremony, which I'm not going to talk about because its werewolf stuff, no humans allowed." He smiled a little and snuggled closer into the sofa.

"Wow." I said. Chase chuckled, and looked up at me.

"Were you...bitten?" I asked, leaning in closer to Chase with curiosity.

He laughed lightly, but winced. "That rarely happens, bitten werewolf's usually end up going crazy, humans can't handle a bit." I sat there staring at him in awe, and slightly in fear.

"So, you were born?" I asked, still dabbing the damp cloth on his forehead.

"Yup, I have a mum and dad just like you." He shrugged lightly.

"And..and Dakota, what do you mean zombie?"

"I don't know much but you'll have to ask Dakota," He tilted his head to the side and brushed away a stray piece of hair from my face.

"I thought werewolf's and vampire's hated each other?" I questioned.

"They do, it's a pain in the ass working with Drew. You have no idea how many time's I just want to rip his head off." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, his fingers roughly scratching his scalp.

I paused for a moment taking all the information in, I was taking this new's more seriously then before, but I might have been more dramatic because I was drunk.

"I thought werewolf's were immortal..." I trailed of in thought.

"It depends, I don't really want to get into the confusing stuff right now. Now, would you like to watch some TV?" I chuckled at Chase, typical guy.

We watched TV for awhile before Chase had started to groan in pain. Clutching his stomach, I sat bolt up. "Chase, what's wrong?" I gasped in fear, I was no doctor.

"My..My..In the kitchen..." He moaned struggling for words.

"What? What's in your kitchen?" I panicked, my hands darting all over the place.

"Counter...A silver tube...Get it for me." He gasped in pain. I jumped up from my place and ran to the kitchen (which wasn't hard to find). I saw a strange shining silver tube laying on top of a marble counter, I reached forward and grasped it in my hand before running back to Chase.

"Here." I pasted it to him quickly, what if I picked up the wrong thing? Chase uncapped the silver tube and squeeze a weird looking liquid into his mouth, he took to gulps, before his breathing went back to normal. I let out a gasp of relief. Chase breathed heavily before looking at me and smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"You idiot, you gave me a heart attack!" I yelped at him.

"Well that wouldn't had been very helpful, when I'm in great need of your help." He said sarcastically.

"What, what was that?" I asked and stroked his forehead.

"Nothing." He shook my hand from his forehead, causing me to frown.

"By fuck that was nothing." I glared at him, and he sighed.

"I_ said, _I don't want to talk about it." He growled his eye's twisting a funny colour. I gulped before leaning away. "I'm sorry," He mumbled until turning back to the TV.

I stayed at Chase's until 9pm, I was worried something bad would happen again to him if I left. He didn't mind my company and gladly nothing bad happened. The awkwardness of my curiousness, slowly washed away and eventually we were talking and joking again.

* * *

><p><em>Shit, shit, shit<em>.

I unlocked my apartment door, in a hurry, hoping that either Ashton was asleep, or wasn't there. I scrambled inside the apartment and flicked on the light only to find Ashton sitting at the dinning room table. A burnt out candle sitting in the middle, and a posh dinner lay out. I mentally kicked myself, for forgetting our dinner.

"I am so sorry." I said, I rushed over to him and tried to embrace him in a hug, but he only flinched away from my touch.

"Where were you?" He looked up at me, a beer bottle in his hand.

"I was...Out." I said lamely. I was a terrible liar, and he knew that as well.

"Right, cause I'm going to believe that." He rolled his eyes and took a swig from his beer.

"I really am sorry!" I crouched down in front of him. Guilt washed over me.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Are you going to tell me where you were?"

"Hanging with friends." I don't know why I was lying but it wasn't helping the situation.

"Just tell me!" I jumped back from his outburst, Ashton never shouted at me. He was always calm. My eyes went wide in shock and fear. My eye's blurring with tears.

"I sorry I forgot, it was just such a busy day." I mumbled and lowered my head down to look at the floor.

Suddenly Ashton got up, placing his beer bottle on the table and walking over to me before crouching down and gulping me with his strong arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." His whispered in my ear. He snuggled his face into my next and I squeezed my arms around him. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." He repeated again and again, gently into my ear, his voice laced with guilt. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I just...I thought you were out with those to men. I just thought..." He trailed off before stroking the back of my head.

"I would never cheat, if that's what you're worried about. I love you." I pulled my head back to look at his face, my hand gently stroking his cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered and leaned forward for a kiss, gently touching my lips with care.

* * *

><p>So yes, I re-wrote this chapter because it was terrible. I hope this is much better, then the last time. I also changed the summary because I felt it needed a new one. Again I hoped you liked this one and hopefully you'll get another chapter next week? or maybe next month? haha.<p>

SO WHO DO YOU SHIP (want to be together, it's a term people use of tumblr) CHASE AND CIARA? OR DREW AND CIARA?

**Review reply's (chapter 4 and old chapter 5):**

**IvoryPhoenix19: OOPS SORRY! MAYBE I COULD BUY YOU SOME HAIR DYE? I can't tell you anything, everything is already planned ;) Don't worry I know how you feel, cliche = booooring. I know Chase probably seems like the sweet guys but in a couple of chapters that's all going to change.  
><strong>

**Avery Collins: Thank you! Oh! that's a bit mean, come on someone has to like him, sooner or later. **

**Vampire-Girl458: BLAH BLAH BLAH ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS, AND NO GIVING AWAY SPOILERS NOW YOU KNOW THE PLOT.  
><strong>

**purple halo: Holy cheeder cheese ;) Hope you liked it. Well we actually don't know if Chase is okay yet, he didn't even say anything! Maybe he's actually worse then he thinks, maybe it's just a cold thing and will be gone in a day, you never know. (Chapter 5) or this could be my way of getting rid of Ashton so he isn't in the way of Chase and Drew? **

**sophie: thank you! Glad you like it :3**

**alistarsmusic: Yay, someone finally likes Ashton a bit, but I have a feeling he won't be so liked in this chapter. Does Drew have a spot now? I'm going to at least give Chase one chapter for him and one Chapter for Drew. Sorry for the late update, Chapter 6 coming soon I promise! (Chapter 5 review) Maybe this is my way of getting rid of Ashton? You were shocked? what did you think Chase really was? Drew might have just kissed her because he was curious? OR CIARA MIGHT HAVE BEEN IN AWE BECAUSE OF HIS SEXY VAMPIRE MOJO ;) Because I like your reviews the most I'll give you a sneak peek (There's going to be a new character in the next chapter, and he seems a bit suspicious, if you know what i mean) **

**THERE WERE MORE REVIEWS BUT IM BEING LAZY, THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS, I LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning sunlight streamed through the window, tickling Ciara's skin. Ciara lay in bed, her eye's wide awake, Ashton's strong-arm wrapped around her waist. Ciara couldn't get any sleep last night, her mind was to busy running like a hamster's wheel. Not only was she unsure with the information she got yesterday, but she was also worried about Chase, and annoyed at Drew for kissing her.

Ciara sighed for the 100th time, before peering at the alarm clock sitting on the side table. 6:30am. Giving up on trying to sleep, Ciara crawled out from Ashton's embrace before dragging her half dead body into the shower. The hot water woke her up, barely.

Ciara was already regretting staying up all night because she already knew that Cassie was going to screech at her until her ears bleed. After a warm refreshing shower, she headed to the kitchen. She got a hot coffee before deciding to get dressed, by that time Ashton was already up and in the shower. She could hear him hum a random song from the bathroom, like he always did every morning. She smiled, it was comforting to her.

Would Chase be coming into work today? Or was he in too much pain to be even able to leave the house? Ciara felt a tug in her body, to go and see him. She bit her lip and grabbed her a hair band from her dressing table, tugging her hair into a messy bun.

Just then Ashton came out of the bathroom, water droplets trailing down his stomach, a white towel wrapped around his torso. Ciara remember when she had first seen Ashton without his shirt on, she had felt liked she'd pass out from the sight with bliss, but now she was used to it.

"More work today?" He asked while walking over to her, water dripping from his hair.

"Yeah, but you know that already." She said with a small smile.

Ashton stopped so he was standing in front of her. "What time will you be back?" He asked before placing a gentle hand on her cheek. Ciara frowned after he had shouted at her last night, he kept asking questions and it was starting to annoy her.

"I don't know." She glared at him before looking at the alarm clock. 7:00am.

Ciara picked up her bag from the dressing table before leaving the bedroom, grabbing her car keys from the kitchen. She heard Ashton sigh, she didn't want to be in the apartment if Ashton was going to keep asking questions.

* * *

><p>Ciara took a deep breath before pushing herself out of her car door. The morning sun was leaving a warm glow across the floor, the sky a beautiful blue and now and then a bunch of silhouetted birds would fly across. It was relaxing and nice for a summer morning.<p>

Ciara smiled, forgetting about how Ashton had been that morning, she soaked up the sun on her flawless complexion. The sound of a car parking brought her out of her daze. Ciara turned around to see Chase slowly stepping out of his car.

"Chase!" Ciara rushed over to him. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" She shouted in a panic. Chase's usually tan skin was gradually growing back, but there were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes looked bloodshot.

Chase smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine, I'm sure the make up department will be able to cover all this." He waved his hand in front of his face, referring to the bloodshot eyes and dark circles.

"What...What about your stomach?" Ciara asked with concern, tugging on her bag strap.

"It's fine, honestly. Will you stop with the worrying? Remember I'm a big bad wolf who can handle a little pain." He winked and chuckled before putting his arm around Ciara's shoulder and leading them into the building.

_Except it didn't look like a 'little pain', _Ciara thought, it had looked worse, and Ciara could only hope he wasn't actually lying to her.

They walked into the set, today it was the black and red silk bed set. Ciara groaned and detached herself from Chase's arm before dashing towards her dressing room. She threw her bag down on the dressing table, and walked over to the clothes rack. A post-it-note was stuck to a zip up back that probably had clothes in it.

_Something different today, honey, no complaining just put them on. I'm won't be in, I have work to do. I swear if I hear you've been stressful for the new photographer I am going to kill you...Brutally._

_- Cassie xoxo_

Ciara frowned at the post-it-note. New photographer? What the hell happened to the other guy? Shrugging her shoulders she threw the post-it-note in the bin before unzipping the bag, only to close it back up again.

Ciara choked, her eye's wide. She wasn't sure what was worse, the clothes or the fact the clothes had a pair of handcuffs with it. Handcuffs? Who puts handcuffs with a set of clothes? Ciara had a feeling this was the photographer's idea. Ignoring what had said on the post-it-note.

She stormed out of her dressing room and into the set. Not caring who, Ciara grabbed the back of an innocent bystander, pulling them towards her, the person let out a yelp of surprise.

"Where's the photographer?" Ciara demanded.

"Urm...That way." The girl pointed towards the set and at a young man holding a camera. Ciara let go of the girl and rushed over towards him. Handcuffs? _I'd rather eat my finger_, Ciara scoffed.

"Excuse me, are you the photographer?" Ciara asked, glaring at the young man, hoping to burn holes through his head. He has dark raven hair and dark, almost purple (if that was even possible), blue eyes. He had a couple of freckles splashed across his face, a pair of modern looking glasses perched on top of his nose. He looked cute and shy, but the smirk of his face said 'nope, i aint shy'.

"The name's Raven, and how may I help you?" He jumped from the set stage and landed with thump on to the floor before sitting down on the edge of the set stage.

"Handcuffs? I am not wearing those." Ciara spat and stepped closer, trying to make him feel imitated. It obviously wasn't working because he smirked again and shrugged.

"They add a little spice, don't you think?" He crossed his arms, camera still in his hands.

"No, they don't. I am not wearing them, so you can shove them up your ass if you think I'm wearing them."

"Ooh, that sounds painful," He chuckled before standing back up, Ciara realised that he was actually taller than her, he looked down at her through his glasses. "You will wear them, or I will kick you out." He smiled sweetly even though he had just said a threat.

Ciara glared at him and he patted her head before walking past her. Ciara groaned and almost stomped her foot on the ground like a little child, but then she realised that was immature. Ciara looked over at the photographer, Raven, who was talking to Drew.

She liked the other photographer, James, he maybe bossy but he seemed much nicer than this dude. Groaning Ciara stomped to her dressing room and quickly put on the outfit and grabbed the handcuffs before, again, storming out of her dressing room. She was to annoyed to even think about picking up her dressing gown.

She walked over to Raven and grabbed his hand and slammed the handcuffs into his strong hand.

"Oooh, someone's a little peachy today." He smirked at her before turning around. Well...That went better than she thought it would go. Ciara smiled feeling accomplished and walked to the set, where Chase was sitting on the bed with his head between his leg.

"Hey there, you ok?" She asked, worried he was in pain again.

His head shot up from between his legs and he forced a smile. "I'm fabulous."

Ciara didn't believe it but she shrugged it of knowing that if she kept asking her would just start to ignore her. Drew stepped onto the set, avoiding eye contact with him, Ciara felt chills rise up through as she remembered his sharp-pointed fangs...and his cold lips pressed against her. Stop it.

She shook her hand, removing the frown on her face and turning it into a smile. "So, have you seen Dakota lately?" She asked Chase and sat next to him, her hands sinking into the soft fabric.

"No, I haven't actually, you should ask Drew seeing as he was the one sucking her neck." Chase glared at Drew, who had gone stiff and was now glaring down at the floor trying to act like he didn't hear.

"That's not very nice." Ciara said but then shrugged considering Drew hadn't been very nice to her lately, so she didn't understand why she was defending him.

Chase shrugged and stretched his arms, only to wince in pain and bring his arms back in.

"You said you were ok!" Ciara cried out and reached for him, but Chase recoiled from her touch.

"I said I was fine, just leave it, ok?" Chase demanded at Ciara before standing up and heading away from her.

If Ciara had any say in it she would send Chase home, but she knew Chase wouldn't want that, he's to stubborn. She sighed hopelessly, and cracked her fingers with stress.

"What's up with him?" Drew asked, he was standing in front of Ciara.

"Just leave it." Ciara pushed past him.

"I was only asking." Drew rolled his eyes before walking back to where he was standing.

As Ciara was about to follow Chase someone shouted that it was time for the shoot, she shrugged her shoulders, Chase had to come over here anyways.

Raven, (what kind of name was Raven anyways? It sounded like a porn star name) clapped his hands and smirked, camera in his hand. "Okay, Ciara on the bed, laying down on your side. Chase...Where's that idiot?" Ciara scowled, how dare he call Chase an idiot.

"Here." Chase's voice broke through the crowd it sounded strained.

"You lay behind Ciara, head laying on her shoulder. Drew...Hmmm..you grab hold of her legs as if you're dragging her towards you. You all got that? Kay? Chop, chop then." He clapped his hands again and started talking to a woman holding a piece of paper, waiting for us to get into the position.

Ciara layed down on the soft bed, as told, Chase climbed onto the bed behind her, his big hand resting on her waist and his face pressed against her neck, she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. Ciara felt Drew's hand lay across her thigh and his other hand wrap around her ankle. She shuddered at the thought of a vampire being near her flesh.

Ciara also noticed that Drew's hands were colder than Chase's. Either that was a vampire trait or Chase was naturally warmer. She'll have to ask later, when she had the time.

"Perfect!" Raven, lifted up his camera and started snapping pictures, every now and then asking them to move into a different place. On the 5th pose, Drew had gone to get himself an energy drink. It was now just Ciara and Chase. Chase was lying gently on top of her, except he looked like he was in serious pain.

"You're so not okay." She stated, after this pose she was gonna force him to go home.

"Shut up." He growled, causing Ciara to flinch.

"Come on, man, stop looking so stiff." Raven shouted as he snapped another picture, again Chase growled.

Ciara shifted underneath Chase, her leg was starting to go extremely numb, she couldn't even feel it. Heck, was it even there? As she shifted again, Chase growled. Ciara's head shot up to look at him, but gasped in shock.

His..His eye's were a pulsing gold mixed with a swirling green. They didn't look human at all, they looked like...animals eyes. She gasped in fear and instantly Chase groaned out in pain and rolled of off her, until he fell of the pain, shouting out in anger.

"Chase!" Ciara shot from the bed and onto the floor, next to him. She lightly touched his shoulder, but took it back as quick as a flash. His skin had burnt her, where she had touched his shoulder was a red, inflamed hand print. Her hand print. She did that? But how?

"Stay away!" Chase roared.

"Ciara!" Drew was by her side in a second.

"I said stay AWAY!" He roared even louder if that was even possible. His muscles clenched in sweat.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically, her eyes searching his body for a source.

"My-My stomach." Chase said through strained teeth.

Before Ciara could even react, Drew leaned forward and lifted up his shirt, beads of sweat covered his stomach. A bandage was covered over where he was hurt, redness surrounded it, it looked angry and painful. Ciara gulped and reached forward.

"Don't touch me!" Chase shouted.

"I think you should leave, Ciara." Drew looked at her with pleading eyes, he actually looked concerned for Chase.

All of a sudden a hand shot out, and grabbed hold of her shoulder. Chase. She screamed out, her skin started burning. "No." His voice growled deeply into her ear. Fear rushed through her, that didn't sound like Chase, he sounded like an animal.

The burning feeling on her skin was getting worse, she tried to pull away but Chase had a strong grip on her.

"Let her go!" Drew shouted with anger.

"Mine." Chase growled, his hand tighting around her stomach.

She couldn't breathe, he was squeezing the air out of her. _Please let go, please, _she pleaded. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Mine." and then a searing, ripping pain exploded in her neck, she screamed.

"NO!" Drew snatched Ciara with a crushing speed. Ciara cried out in pain, her neck felt like it was on fire. Literally on fire, as if someone had pour lava across her skin, just to watch it sizzle and burn.

From behind her she could hear Chase snarling, a sob rippled from her lips. What was wrong with him? Was this from his injury? All of a sudden she could feel warm wetness slip down her throat, her head growing dizzy-ier and dizzy-ier, it was like she was drunk, the world was starting to spin and fade into darkness. Her stomach doing flips.

She felt her body being pulled up from of the floor, she could hear Chase struggling against someone, his teeth snapping together. "No! Mine!" Chase yelled with fury.

No, that wasn't Chase that was an animal, and for once Ciara felt scared, scared that he was a werewolf. He could probably snap her neck in seconds.

"Ciara...look...me." Someone was trying to speak to her, but who? She felt herself being layed down on the floor...or a couch? She wasn't sure, but she knew she was laying down otherwise she wouldn't be able to see the ceiling...Or maybe she had fallen to the floor.

Drew's head popped into her line of vision, he was looking down at her with extreme worry, fear and anger. Was he angry at her? She wasn't sure, her mind felt dizzy and clouded.

"Ciara, don't fall asleep." He commanded, his hands stroking the side of her face.

_Don't fall asleep...Don't...Fall...Asleep...Don't...Fall...Don't..._Her minded slowly drifted from the world and into dream world. Becoming oblivious to Drew's yells.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

Shaking her was _not_ going to get her to wake up, she had already fallen into a deep sleep. Deep red, warm blood oozed from the bite in her neck. That bastard. Drew growled, his fangs elongating from anger. What did Chase think he was doing? Biting Ciara? Anger surged through him, he wanted to kill him.

Chase was growling and snarling, he was still struggling against some of the crew members, thank god they were apart of the supernatural world, otherwise this would be extremely hard to come up with a cover story.

"Drew! We need your help!" Someone yelled. Drew didn't want to leave Ciara's side, but having no choice, Drew grabbed ahold of a random crew member and told them to keep and eye on Ciara and clean up the blood.

Drew rushed to the set, to see Chase still struggling in pain and anger. His wound was an angry red, as if it was on fire. Drew recalled Ciara touching him only to jump back from being burnt. Why?

"Blood, flesh, death, maim." Chase was chanting, breathing heavily through his nose. He screamed in pain again, his eyes flashing from gold to green. "No, no, no." He was twisting and turning.

"Chase! Chase, you need to fucking stop!" Drew yelled and crouched down at his side.

"I don't...The blade...stomach." Chase struggled to get his words out. "The blade, its..it's burning...Get. It. OUT!" He howled in pain.

Drew frowned, the blade from that hunter (actually they weren't sure who that person was) was causing this? Drew ripped of the bandage for Chase's stomach and gasped. The blade was pulsing gold and silver, his blood was pooling out from the hot, angry wound.

Drew reached forward and digged his hand into the wound, reaching for the blade. The blade was hot, causing his hand to sizzle and burn. Ignoring the pain, he slowly pulled out the blade, screaming internally from the pain. The blade started to cut through his hand, intensifying the pain, he tugged harder until he yanked it out. Chase screamed out in pain, panting.

Instantly Drew threw the blade from his hand and sent it flying through the air.

"Well...It looks like someone isn't having such a good day." Raven was standing over them with a smirk across his face.

Drew fought the earge to leap for him and snap his neck, this guy had been an ass all day, and Drew had had enough of him already.

Chase's howls of pain had finally stopped, he layed there panting, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Sweat dripped down his face, his eyebrows pushed together in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Drew asked.

"I have...no idea." Chase gulped of air. "The blade, I think...I think it has some kind of magic...or maybe a poison. I don't know."

"What actually happened to you?"

Chase thought hard and long, before answering. "I...don't know. I felt it in my stomach and it just started to burn, I lost control...It was like it was forcing me to Change...but in a brutal way...I tried fighting it...but...I just couldn't. And then I felt a strange impulse to..." He trailed off and then realisation hit him.

"Did...did I just fucking bite Ciara?" He yelped, his eye's going wide with fear.

No one answered him, they just looked at him unevenly. Drew thought the earge to growl, _yes_, he thought, _you bit her you fucking idiot._ Jealously rippled through him...Jealous? Why was he feeling jealous?

Chase was still waiting for someone to answer him. "Please don't...tell me she passed out?" Again no one answered him, which caused him to start cursing. "No, no, no, no." Chase was panicking.

"What?" Drew asked.

"I...marked her." He gulped.

..._Motherfucker!_

* * *

><p>NOW WE'RE GETTING TO THE JUICY STUFF.<p>

Okay, this chapter was short. But hey...YOU GOT A CHAPTER...FOR ONCE... hehe

*Hides behind teddy from getting hit my food* im so so so so sorry I didn't update in months but that's just how I am.

EXCUSE ME IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKE BUT I DON'T HAVE WORD...And I'm actually going to look for a **beta reader**...SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO DO THAT, JUST TELL ME AND I'LL CONSIDER YOU ^.^

**ALSO GO ON MY PROFILE AND YOU'LL FIND LINKS TO THE CHARACTERS, woo, go check them out. **

So what did you think? What about my new charater? He's pretty mean and sketchy isn't he? Ohhh, Ashton and Ciara, looks like some rough edges are goin on there, aye? What about Drew's POV? and...DUN DUN DUN, Chase marked Ciara (Omigoodddd), why? And this bad killer dude? What's his problem with Chase? Geez. On a scale of 1-10 how much do you love me *cough* jokes *cough*

Sneak peak: Chase's POV, another murder :O and some Chase and Ciara moments.

ALSO I MIGHT BE UPDATING BURNING PHOENIX SOON, SO WOO, YAY

**REVIEWS REPLYS:**

**Avery Collins - **all in good time. Aww damn, I'm failing at this love triangle aren't I?

I**voryPhoenix19** - Oh good, good. Wouldn't want you to have grey hair forever. Damn, I was hoping to get people to feel torn between Chase and Drew, I'm struggling with the love triangle but now that we're getting to the good stuff, maybe, just maybe I can change people's minds. Shhh, Ashton is going soon, he's like a big fat wall, cock-blocking my plot. Good, at least someone thinks my attempt at trying to make him funny is laughable.

**AlexandraSterling41 **- Your wish is my command

**Fyre Nightshayde** - Yes ma'am!

**purple halo** - oooooorrrr this could be my way of getting rid of him.

_**VampirePrincess4Ever - **_everyone is. You aren't alone. and WOO, I'm glad you like it ^.^

_**rubiediamond - **_Updated, my dear.

**alistarsmusic **- Maybe this is my way of getting rid of Ashton? You were shocked? what did you think Chase really was? Drew might have just kissed her because he was curious? OR CIARA MIGHT HAVE BEEN IN AWE BECAUSE OF HIS SEXY VAMPIRE MOJO ;)

**REVIEW, TO FEED MY WRITERS EGO **

**Love, 458**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE (again)

I'M BACK AND I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER

NO, IM NOTLYING. I'm so so so so sorry, i think it's been half a year now?

PLEASE ACCEPT THESE COOKIES AS A SORRY

AND A NEW CHAPTER

AND A NEW STORY

Yes, a new story. I have posted it now. Go check it out!

At the moment I'm in the process of writing the next chapter for Red and maybe rewriting a chapter for Burning Phoenix. LETS ALL CHEER AND BE HAPPY. The next chapter will hopefully be up next week! Fingers crossed but for now go check out my new story "Bloodstains"

It's about a girl who ends up working for a rockstar vampires. I know, I seem to have a thing for famous-type vampires. Please, please, please go check it out

again I'm so sorry and I love you all!

NEXT CHAPTER IS SOON, I PROMISE


End file.
